It's No Fairytale
by seattlechild
Summary: When a war breaks out between Vanaheim and Jotunheim, Vanaheim must send their princess to live on Earth for her protection. The war ended with the help of Asgard & Thor is sent to retreive the girl, but he didnt plan on falling for her. Neither did Loki.
1. Chapter 1

"Run!" Yelled Vidkun, the current ruler of Vanaheim, to his wife who was holding newborn daughter. Vanaheim was under attack from Jotunheim.

Idony looked at her husband with fear in her eyes, "To where do you propose I go?" she said while holding their daughter, Astrid, closer to her chest.

Vidkun walked up to them and he grasped Idony's arms tightly. "Take the Bifrost to Earth. Take up earth names. Make sure none would be able to tell who you are. I will come get you when it is safe to come home." Idony looked in her husbands eyes with tears in her own. "I love you both, but you must run for it is not safe. I will see you soon."

With that Vidkun ran off to defend Vanaheim and Idony ran in the other direction tword the Bifrost with baby Astrid in her thin arms.

Vanaheim was pure chaos, and the palace where the royals lived was no exception. Idony was pushing past the people running in her direction, she needed to get to the Bifrost as soon as possible for if she took too long, her and baby Astrid may not survive the attack. People were running in every way possible, trying to get away. A rather large woman ran straight into the queen and knocked her over in her frenzied panic.

When Idony fell, Astrid flew from her arms and landed amonst the civilians in the crowded halway. "Somebody! Please!" She yelled from the floor. But no one could hear her above the panicd shouts.

A man with brown hair, a beard, and kind brown eyes rushed to Idony's aid and helped her up. He instantly noted that Astrid was not with the queen. "My lady, where is your daughter?" He asked in a panic. She just pointed to the crowd trying to explain but all that could come out was a muffled cry. The man looked down to a 6 year old boy at his side, "Go find Astrid! She is somewhere in the crowd."

The boy nodded quickly and got on his hands and knees and crawled through the masses of people to find the tiny baby lying on the floor crying. A woman nearby had people move out of the way so the boy could carefully deliver the baby to her majesty. "I found your baby Lady Idony!" The boy said when he brought Astrid back to her mom.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. A huge bang came from at the end of the long hall, and the noise level increased greatly when everyone noticed that the Frost Giants had found their way into the palace. "Quickly, we must go!" Idony grabbed the hands of her new friends as they ran with the crowd.

The boy quickly veered to the right into a play room filled with toys for Astrid. "This way! Through the servants quarters!" He said as he appeared to open a hole in the wall. The big burly man went first and once inside turned waiting for Idony.

Idony's grey eyes frantically looked around the room. "Take Astrid." She said handing her only child to a man she had just met. "Take her to the Bifrost. You all must go there and then go to Earth. Get 'normal' names while you are there. We will get you when it is safe to come home. I must stay here, I'm the queen and it's my duty."

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her into the tunnel. The frost giants were comming into the room so the boy quickly closed the door so it looked like a normal wall once more so they wouldnt be able to tell it was anything but. "Fine. But, you must stay in this tunnel until it is safe for you to come out of hiding. When the palace is secure."

Idony looked once more at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Alright." She then moved to take off a gold necklace from her own neck and place it on Astrid's. "Please, keep my baby safe. The kingdom needs her."

"I will do my best mam." He said. And with that, he turned and ran down the tunnel, 6 year old boy at his side, and Astrid, the future of Vanaheim, in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Valo!" Yelled the tiny girl with the golden pigtails from the over-sized bed that practicially engulfed her tiny body. "Valo!" She cried again.<p>

The man that saved her 4 years ago soon rushed in. "Ashlynn, what is it?" He asked worried.

The toddler looked at him, green eyes brimmed with tears. "The thunder and lightning is so loud.. It's scaring me Valo.." She cried.

"Oh," He smiled, "It's only Thor. He must be playing in the clouds again." He then sat on the bed and pulled Ashlynn into his lap. "You see, Thor is the god of thunder. He's a young boy, about your age in fact. So, because he is young, he knows not yet what he is doing. Little boys like to play and make messes and noise, and that is simply what he is doing. There is nothing to be scared of." He said while hugging Ashlynn tightly.

"Why is Thor in the clouds?" Asked the girl.

"Because Thor is the god of thunder. And, like all gods, he stays in the clouds. Gods are supposed to stay in the clouds. It's their home, where they belong." Valo smiled down at the little girl who felt like his own. "Go to sleep now, Ashlynn. I love you."

Ashlynn looked up at her protector with her big green eyes and smiled. "I love you Valo. Nightnight." She held her arms out for one last hug before she laid her head on the pillow and listened to the thunder. "Silly Thor," she said to herself with a smile, "it's night time, go to sleep little god." And with that, the secret princess of Vanaheim closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It would be nearly 14 years before she learned that not all gods are supposed to stay in the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin looked at his sons Thor and Loki troubled. "My sons, you know of our new aliance with Vanaheim. Because together we ended the 13year war with Jotunheim, Vidkun would like his daughter to return home. Unfortunatly, as you know, he has been hurt and is unable to go. My duty is here in Asgard, so I cannot leave to bring them home. However, Thor, we have been thinking you could go find them and return them to Vanaheim. You were always one for adventure, so here is an adventure for you."

Thor stepped forward and looked at his father, "What of Loki?" He asked motioning to his brother.

"Loki is going to Vanaheim to look after Vidkun. He will need Loki's assistance because Idony has decided to stay at Vidkun's bedside. As you know, a kingdom cannot be ruled while laying in bed. Loki is needed to rule under their order while Vidkun gets better and Astrid is retreived. I trust Loki is mature enough for this?" Odin said looking at Loki.

Loki stepped forward so he is at Thor's side. "I am most ready for the task father."

"Very well, to the Bifrost." Odin said leading the way to the bridge, and to the man that will send them into different worlds.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn skipped into the small dining room of their Florida house and sat down at the circular table in the center of the room. "There are officially 12 days left of school for us seniors." She said with a smile. Her teeth were always bleached to perfection.<p>

Derek, the boy escaped with Ashlynn and Valo, sat up in his chair. "So that means senior ditch day, prom, the after-party, and graduation. Am I right?" He said with a sly smile as Valo finished making up his bagel and sat down.

"Ya got a date for prom yet?" Valo said awkwardly. He didnt like the idea of Ashlynn dating, not that he would say anything. He knew she was a teenager, and that she would one day find love, but he didnt want it to happen until she was back home in Vanaheim for her parents to deal with.

She huffed a sigh. "Not yet. I heard a few people want to ask me, but no one has yet. Not to sound sassy, but I dont wanna go with just anyone. You know?" She looked over at Derek as she finished her sentence. Valo let go of the breath he didnt realize he was holding.

Derek nodded. "Gotcha. I mean, it took me a good while before I decided who I was gonna go with. My friend, Rob, didnt even ask someone until 2 days before," he let out a laugh "he asked some chick from the internet then she canceled the night before so he had to take his cousin. We all thought it was the funniest fuckin thing ever." The 24 year old said remembering his prom from 6 years ago.

Valo punched Derek in the arm. "Hey! I told you no fucks at the table!" he said with his mouth full of food. Derek grinned like mad and rubbed his arm. Ashlynn always loved Derek's grin just because it was so big and took up half of his face.

Some Girls Freak Me Out started blasting out of Ashlynn's droid which was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She smiled at the two boys infront of her with a sigh. "Thats probably Heidi." She said looking at her phone from across the room. "Well, I'm off to work!" She walked to pick up her ringing phone, pushed ignore, shoved it in her metellic green purse and walked out the door. Everyone only screaming their goodbyes when the door is closed.

A yellow Mustang GT was sitting in the driveway with the horn going off. When Ashlynn go in the car only then did the driver stop honking. The girl driving had her brown hair up in a high ponytail and had a black bandana for a headband. She was wearing a black floral romper and had pink cowboy boots. "Cute outfit." She said to Ashlynn while quickly pulling out of the driveway.

Ashlynn looked down at herself self-conciously. She had a pale tan lace shirt tucked into a darker tan skirt. She adjusted the beanie that matched her shirt. "I thought it was.."

Heidi looked over at her and pulled her eyebrows together. Ashlynn always thought Heidi's eyebrow ring looked awkward when she did that. "It is cute. That's what I said. Anyway, your driving us to work tomorrow, right?"

"I thought I told you I wasnt working tomorrow? I have the day off." She said while picking at her nail polish.

"Boo you whore." Heidi said as they merged on the freeway. Ashlynn laughed to herself and smiled at her friend's favorite saying.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn had a huge smile on her face while she said the phrase for what felt like the 467,000th time that day. "Have a nice day." She handed the teenager their bag and turned to fold more returned clothes behind the counter.<p>

Heidi was sitting on the floor behind the counter eating a pretzel. "When do you go on your lunch break? I'm tired of hiding from your boss. Plus my ass hurts." She was examining her pretzel as she ripped off another chunk and popped it in her mouth.

"It's not my fault Pac Sun lets you go on a lunch break pretty much whenever you want-" Ashlynn started.

"Aye! Not my fault my aunt owns it. We offered you a job but your all 'No, my name is Ashlynn, I wanna work at Urban Outfitters because my name is Ashlynn blahblahmehmehmehblah.'" She said with a pretzel chunk in her hand all the while pointing at Ashlynn.

She rolled her eyes at Heidi. "Anyway, I get my break in like 15 minutes. So calm down." Ashlynn went back to folding clothes.

Heidi was silent for all of 5 minutes before she looked up at the man comming in the door. "What the balls.?" She said with confusion.

Ashlynn looked over to where Heidi was looking and she saw a huge man at about 6'4" tall. He had long-ish blonde hair, a beard-ish thing, and insanly blue eyes. But it wasnt that which caught Heidi's attention. It was the fact that he was wearing armor and looked like he belonged at a comic book convention. Oh, and he was carrying a hammer. He walked straight up to the counter and stared at Ashlynn. She pulled her eyebrows together and kinda shook her head. "Can I help you, Sir?" Her voice wasnt as perky as normal because she was so confused.

"Astrid?" He asked. Ashlynn looked back at Heidi thinking that he was asking something in a different language. Heidi just mouth that he sounded Australian.

She raised her eyebrows, "Pardon?"

The man looked a little annoied. "Is your name Astrid?" Ashlynn just shook her head no. Truth be told she was a little scared of the mammoth man. He looked to be at least 10 inches taller than her and two of her wide. "Sorry, my mistake." He said before abruptly turning and walking out.

Heidi coughed and pulled her eyebrows together again. "Huh. Well, that was weird."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so my laptop broke and I had to have it repaired AND THEN my computer at my other parent's house wont connect to the internet. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Thor burst through the door of the home that Ashlynn, Derek, and Valo shared. "Valo!" He bellowed, not intended it to be as loud as it was. The home was empty but the sun was spilling through the curtains and giving it life.<p>

Thor heard footsteps running on the hardwood floor in his direction. Whoever it was was barefoot, because it made a different sound than when one has shoes on. Derek rounded the corner full speed ahead but when he saw how big the man was, he tried to stop running so fast he almost fell over. It was only then that Derek realized that this man is in fact Thor. "Hey.. Umm, Valo is at work, but what can I help you with man?" He said. He just woke up from his nap on the couch so he probably sounded high.

The huge man sauntered over to Derek, "I went to Urban Outfitters, like Valo instructed, in hope of finding Astrid. But, Astrid was not there. Is there any other way you can think of to help me find her?" He asked in a calm voice, but his eyes were fierce.

"Umm, I can give you her camera. She's a teenage girl so she probably has about a billion pictures of herself on there. You might find one of her friend or something so at least then you know who to ask if you see one of them." Derek explained while he and Thor climbed the stairs to Ashlynn's room.

When they made it to her room Thor was looking at everything and taking it all in trying to see what this girl is all about. The walls were a creamy-yellow-white, like the rest of the house. On her walls she had cutout letters above her desk that spelled out "Maybe It's Not My Weekend, But It's Gonna Be My Year" and above her window it said "Time To Take A Risk, Sweetheart." Her window curved outward to the saying was in a half-circle. On the wall opposite her bed, desk, and window you couldnt even see the paint because the wall was covered top to bottom in pictures. From the ceiling hung makeshift rainclouds; big cotton balls all glued together with white christmas lights running through them to look like rain. There was a huge web of christmas lights on the ceiling from all the clouds. All her furniture was white, but her comforter on her queen-sized bed was royal purple. The throw pillows on the bench under her window matched the comforter. "Did she do this all herself?" Thor asked after a moment of silence still looking at her "clouds"

Derek looked up from the drawer he was looking through. "Oh, yeah. Haha. She's a little artistic. Sometimes she just goes crazy and totally redoes her room. Not that Valo will stop her, I mean hes crazy about that kid. He really does spoil her like he would his own kid. So, if she wants $200 to redo her room, she gets it. It's weird because she doesnt even act spoiled. Huh, anyway." He turned away and contuined to rummage. Thor was looking at the quotes now. "Oh my god!" Derek yelled which snapped Thor out of his spacing. "I'm an idiot. The camera was right next to her bed the entire time." Derek laughed at himself and brought the camera over to Thor. He flipped it on and started going through the pictures. "Huh, she doesnt have any pictures of herself. It's all friends, random people, and landscapes.. or nature whatever."

Thor took the expensive photography camera in his large hands and started looking through the pictures like Derek had. "Derek, this is the girl from the store." Thor said while tilting the camera for Derek to see.

"Thats her." Derek said while tapping the screen.

Thor knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "I asked her if her name was Astrid and she said no."

Derek pulled a bagel out of his pocket and shoved some in his mouth before answering Thor. "She doesnt know that name, buddy. She's grown up with the name Ashlynn. That's the name she would answer to. Call her Astrid and she'd think your mad." They heard the door slam from doownstairs. "Yo! Ash-hole, that you?" Derek screamed. Ash-hole is Derek's nickname for Ashlynn, its a combination of her name and asshole. He thought it up when he was a Freshman in high school and she was only 8.

A frantic voice called from downstairs "Derek? Yeah it's me. But I gotta run. Tell Valo I'll be home for dinner." She yelled as she ran out the door with a slam.

Thor was still looking at the camera. "Who's this?" He asked showing Derek a picture of what looked to be a homeless teenager. The kid had brown greasy hair which was matted to his head, he was in the starting phase of a beard, any visable skin had a thin layer of dirt on it, and he had a grey hoodie that was covered in dirt and his pants had holes in them. His shoes looked new so he probably stole them. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "He's been pictured several times."

Derek took one look at the boy and let out a sigh while shaking his head. "This is her exboyfriend. They met at a skatepark when he bailed on a trick and the skateboard flew and hit her." He looked at the picture and sighed again. "He didnt always look that rough. He got into heroin and ended up like that. I think he got kicked out of his house.. Eh, well you may wanna find her. Good luck Thor." Derek said as he turned and left the room leaving Thor with the camera.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn walked down where South Broadway met Thames Street and up to the 711 on the corner. The guy in her pictures was sitting on the curb smoking when she walked up. "Hey." She said with a smile. "Life's been pretty rough, hasnt it?" She asked while looking him over.

He laughed a little. "You dont know the half of it, sweetheart." He put out his cigarette out on the cement next to him. "I havent showered in I dont know how long. I took my socks off last week and they practically stood up by themselves, but I put them back on 30 seconds later because my feet smelled so damn bad and with he socks on it kinda hides the smell." He said with a smile, but the smile didnt reach his eyes. Thor was around the corner watching over Ashlynn. But she nor the boy did notice. Thor didnt want to disrupt their conversation, plus he was entranced by her. To him, she was like a beam of light with her kindness and beauty. The smile that she always wore was his favorite thing about her.

"I'm not gonna lie, you kinda smell like grandma death." She said giggling a little. He laughed with her as he took another drag of his cig. "Brandon?" He looked over to her. "Lets go to McDonalds. You look pretty bad, like you havnt eaten in days, and I wanna buy you a burger or something." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt then extended her hand for him. He took it and she helped him stand up then they walked to the nearest McDonalds.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn sat across from Brandon in a booth in the farthest possible corner of the restaraunt. They didnt want anyone to have to smell him so they sat as far away as they could from people. As Brandon chowed down, Ashlynn just sat there watching him. "Want another pie? I only have a dollar left on me." Brandon nodded and she got up and waited in line. Thor quickly fell in behind her. She turned to him. "Hey, did I see you at work today?" Thor was now dressed in normal clothes thanks to Derek.<p>

"Depends on where you work." He said with a smile. His accent didnt seem as thick as it was earlier.

She smiled and laughed a little. "Touche. I'm Ashlynn." She said while extending her hand to him.

"Thor." He said shaking her hand.

"Woah. Like the Norse thunder god? When I was little I was really scared of thunder and lightning, so Valo always used to tell me of Thor so I would calm down." She laughed again then quickly shook her head. "Sorry. I talk a lot. Feel free to tune me out if I'm bothering you."

He laughed at her. She was talking way to fast and she was very animated when she talked. She would move her hands and shake her head and make weird facial expressions. Not that he cared, he thought it was funny, and truth be told, rather adorable. "No, it's alright." Thor noticed Brandon eyeing him. "Who's your friend over there?"

Ashlynn looked in the direction Thor was looking. "Oh! Brandon. He's been in a bad place for a while so I'm trying to help him out, ya know? For the moment I'm just buying him food and I might have him come over later to shower and I can buy him new clothes and such." She said with a shrug without moving her eyes from Brandon.

"What's in it for you?" Ashlynn snapped her attention back to Thor. Her face looked like she was offended. "I didnt mean for it t sound rude, I assure you that." He said backtracking.

She shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you implied something. But umm, I dont know really. Actually, I dont get anything from it. I lose money but thats whatever. I guess I just like helping people out. If I have everything that I do, the very least I can do is give someone food and clothing. I dont get why everyone has to be as selfish as they are. It's kinda rewarding in a way, like I feel better about myself and if I'm lucky I get to hear their story, everyone has a story to tell and I like to hear as many as I can. It's amazing what some of these people have been through. It's so simple: food and clothes in exchange for a story and self-satisfaction. Wait, I guess I do get something out of it, so nevermind what I said earlier. It's just the right thing to do." She suddenly stopped. "God, I'm sorry I'm talking so much. I'm just a talkitive person, I didnt mean to go on a rant or anything."

"Dont apologize. I like that you feel that way, not many people do. You have strong values and a good head on your shoulders, Ashlynn." She blushed and smiled a genuine smile. Thor smiled back in that same fashion. "It's people like you who should be leaders."

Her smile got very wide. "Like Oprah?" She said while smiling wider.

He chuckled. "Yes, like Oprah." _Whoever that is.._


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlynn and Brandon were pertched on her roof infront of her bedroom window. She took her lisence out of her wallet and shoved it in the crack on her window in an attempt to undo the latch. When she finally got it, the two crawled through the window and ended up in her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a large Green Lantern mens shirt and mens basketball shorts and threw them at Brandon. "Here. These are the only guy clothes I have, so they will have to do for now. Tomorrow after school I can take you somehwere to buy you new clothes. But, umm, the bathroom is through the door right here. It's my own bathroom so you dont have to worry about Valo seeing you. Towels are in the closet."

Brandon smelled the clothes then looked at her. "Are you implying I should take a shower?" He said with a smirk. She just smiled back and he knew that was a yes. He walked over tword the bathroom but he stopped infront of her. "Ya know, this reminds me of old times kinda. When you would sneak me in through the window and we would have a sleepover."

"I remember we were best friends.. And then we started dating. And then you did heroin. And then you fell in love with it. And then that was the only thing you loved."

"I told you I was sorry, I told you I care. I was caught between what you wanted from me, and something I needed." He said walking closer to her.

She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. "I wanted you to be sober.."

"You always thought it was a contest between you and my drug. I told you I loved you and I told you I try." He said, clearly getting angry. "I couldnt give you what you wanted and it was killing me. It was one fucking step forward then two steps back. No matter what I would fucking do you were always wanting more."

A tear slid down Ashlynn's face. "No body wins when everyone's losing.." She quickly wiped the tear away.

Brandon saw it and he quickly pulled her close to him in a tight hug. "Look, I'm sorry. I havent had my fix today and I'm a little irritable. I'm trying to get clean, I know thats the only thing you asked of me, but you have no idea how hard it really is. I'm trying, I really am this time. You were so great to me but I was a dick and didnt realize it. I still love you and I'm gonna get clean for you."

Ashlynn let out a sigh "Brandon.."

"No, I'm doing this. I want you back, and I know I cant do that until I'm clean." He kissed her forehead and pulled away from the hug. "I'm gonna take a shower now. I'm gonna try now, sweeatheart, I really will." He said as he turned and entered the bathroom.

Ashlynn left the room and walked down the stairs. Tears were threatning to spill from her eyes once more. "Too bad I dont see you the same way anymore.." And with that, she turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ashlynn Alexia!" The sudden shout caused her to jump. Derek just laughed at her. "I have a buddy I want ya to meet. Say hi to Thor." He said motioning to Thor. Thor smirked and gave her a wave.

Her eyes got big. "Woah! I never knew you two were friends! Derek, I met Thor today at McDonalds!" She smiled wide and sat down in the only open chair around the small yellow kitchen table. "So, what are you two manly-men up to?"

"Oh, you know, talking about football and monster trucks and such. But really, we needed to talk to you about something." Derek said.

Ashlynn noticed that Derek said her full name, which was unusual, so it must be serious. But if it was serious why was Thor there? A million thoughts ran through her head as she thought of all the situations it could be.

When she didnt say anything Derek took it as a sign to continue. "Dont think I'm crazy-"

"Der-bear, I already think your crazy-"

"And dont interupt me." She stopped talking and looked like a toddler who just got scolded. "Once upon a time there was a wonderful place in the sky called Vanaheim. A king and queen had a beautiful baby girl named Astrid." _Isnt that what Thor called me earlier today..? _She thought to herself. "But there was a war going on between Vanaheim and Jotunheim. So, because of this war, the little baby girl and her mom had to leave Vanaheim. But these two nice people, some beardy dude and a devilishly handsome 6 year old boy, decided to help the queen by taking the girl and running off to Midgard with her. Midgard is Earth by the way. So, they all changed their names and acted like normal people. Meanwhile, in Vanaheim, the king created an aliance with Odin of Asgard, who ruled at the time. So, together they ended the war and Odin sent one of his sons to Earth to retreive Astrid because it is now safe for her to come home."

Ashlynn sat in silence for a while. "How does it end?"

"No one knows yet, the princess is yet to return home." Thor said to her.

"You called me Astrid today." She said turning to Thor. "You wore a strange outfit. Your name is Thor for crying out loud.. Thor is a norse god. God of thunder. From Asgard. Asgard was created in part by Odin. Odin is the man in charge there." She was saying more so to herself than anyone else. "OH MY GOD!"

Derek winced at her sudden outburst, where as Thor just looked at her. "Yeah.. So, umm, wanna go home?" Derek said casually trying to be nice.

Just then Valo walked in the front door from being at work all day. Ashlynn ran straight to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist. Valo looked to the table and saw Thor and Derek looking serious. "Crap.." He whispered to himself.

She looked up at him. "Valo, whats gonna happen?" She asked with fear and concern in her voice and showing in her eyes.

He looked over to Thor. "Thor is gonna take us to Asgard and then Vidkun and Idony are gonna meet us there and we will discuss stuff from there." Valo looked down at her one more time. "I dont know what exactly will be discussed, but both worlds must talk. Go pack everything you need, we leave tomorrow. This house will always be avaliable, but you wont be able to come back often." Ashlynn nodded and ran up her stairs.

Derek motioned for Valo to sit in the open chair. "So, that went better than I thought." He said awkwardly.

"Will she be alright?" Thor asked. He sounded concerned. The two other men just shrugged. "She seems like a nice girl, and a good leader. I hope she adjusts alright."

* * *

><p>It was 3am and Ashlynn was asleep in her bed with Brandon sleeping on the bench under the window. She had told him she was going on a suprise vacation, and she didnt know when she would be home. She told him to call her if he ever needed anything, he had one of those phones that only lets you call 4 people, and she knew he wouldnt sell it for money because it had been from her. She doubted her number would work in where ever she was going though.<p>

There was a knock on her window. Ashlynn sat up and rubbed her eyes blinkly quickly to adjust to the dark. Heidi was the cause of the knocking. Ashlynn got up and groggily made her way to the window to let in her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"My best friend texts me telling me that shes leaving and obviously I have to come see her. Where are you going?" Heidi asked making her way to the bed and sitting down.

Ashlynn huffed and sat next to Heidi. "I have no idea, and I dont know how long I will be gone either. But I'm leaving in the morning."

"Aww hun!" Heidi said throwing her arms around Ashlynn. In truth, Ashlynn was fine, but when Heidi threw her arms around her, it finally hit her. And she really did cry.


End file.
